Luxure
by Daelyaa
Summary: Nos corps se touchent, se quittent pour mieux se rejoindre, nos lèvres s'attirent, nos gémissements résonnent dans la chambre, puis la magie s'éteint, et la réalité revient. OS/DragoxAlbus S./Scorbus


Bonjour !

Un petit OS plutôt très court, mais que j'avais envie de faire ^^

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Nos peaux se touchent, se caressent, se rencontrent maladroitement, nos lèvres s'entrechoquent passionnément, sa langue se glisse entre mes dents et joue avec la mienne.

Il me cherche, il me provoque, il me torture. Il effleure mon corps sans en prendre possession alors que je sais qu'il va finir par le faire, me murmure des mots doux sans jamais vraiment me parler de ses sentiments, m'aime sans jamais l'assumer.

Sa main glisse le long de ma hanche, je frissonne. Mes doigts se glissent dans ses cheveux et je souffle, en sentant sa main descendre _un peu plus bas_ :

-S'il te plaît... Viens...

Je sens ses lèvres -qui étaient alors occupées à embrasser ma clavicule- s'étirer en un sourire.

-A tes ordres...

Je sens mon coeur battre à tout rompre quand il me dit ça, comme à chaque fois que nous sommes sur les point de nous offrir à l'autre corps et âme.

Nos corps s'unissent enfin. Je me cambre à m'en briser les vertèbres. C'est tellement bon, je me sens enfin complet, comme chaque fois que nous nous laissons aller à ces plaisirs charnels. Et je m'abandonne totalement dans ses bras, dans une bulle de luxure que lui seul peut créer, un échappatoire rien qu'à nous pour quelques instants.

Si mon corps était la terre, le sien serait ma gravité, et ses baisers et son amour, mon oxygène. Quand notre union crée ce monde, je ne veux jamais le quitter, mais comme à chaque fois, après avoir atteint des sommets de plaisirs jamais égalés, je reviens à la dure réalité.

Son corps se sépare du mien, et il se cache presque pudiquement sous les draps alors que je connais ses courbes par coeur, de trop les avoir parcourues de mes mains et de mes lèvres.

-On ne devrait pas faire ça.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois...

-Et à chaque fois je succombe, je sais ! Mais qu'y puis-je si mon corps désire le tien ?!

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde. Il est tellement beau, même quand il s'énerve.

Ma main quitte le drap qu'elle avait fermement agrippé quand le plaisir à l'état le plus pur m'avait touché, et va doucement glisser des flancs de mon amant à son visage que je pourrais passer ma vie à observer.

Ses poils se hérissent, il a la chair de poule.

Mon toucher sur sa peau douce ne le laisse pas indifférent et ça me plait.

Je souris doucement avant d'embrasser tendrement le creux de son cou. Je l'entends gémir quand mes dents mordillent sa nuque et cette fois c'est moi qui frissonne, me dire que ce son que j'aime tant peu s'échapper de ses lèvres grâce à moi me remplit de fierté et de joie.

Je murmure, mon souffle chaud heurtant sa peau tout aussi chaude à cause de nos instants de jouissance :

-Tu me désires, je te désire, pourquoi n'aurions nous pas le droit de vivre notre passion ?

-Scorpius. Ca lui ferrait trop de mal. Il est amoureux de toi, et toi aussi, j'en suis certain. Ne gâche pas ton histoire pour quelques instants de débauche.

-Mais je ne veux pas non plus sacrifier ces 'quelques instants de débauche' pour mon histoire, j'aime trop être avec toi.

-Moi aussi. répond t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. Mais tu es bien avec lui, ne vient pas mettre fin à ça.

-Et qu'en sais tu ? Que je suis vraiment bien avec lui ? Que je suis _vraiment_ amoureux de lui comme à nos débuts ? Tu n'en sais rien.

-Mais... Tu l'aimes encore n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais j'aime aussi ton corps, tes caresses, tes baisers, ta voix, tes cheveux.

-Tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes, ne te laisses pas illusionner par le plaisir.

-Oh et puis je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, alors contente toi... de m'embrasser. dis-je en me positionnant au dessus de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Son souffle brulant est erratique, et je sens les battement de mon coeur prendre un rythme anarchique plus mon visage se rapproche du sien.

Quand mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes je ferme les yeux, jamais au grand jamais un baiser ne me fait autant d'effet que ceux que je partage avec lui.

Ma langue se glisse entre ses lèvres sans vraiment lui demander son accord et joue avec la sienne, d'abord lentement, puis plus vite, nous faisant gémir de concert.

Mes mains glissent de nouveau sur son corps, encore en sueur de nos précédents ébats, et je sens qu'il veut me repousser, mais il n'y parvient pas, il n'arrive pas à me résister, alors rapidement, je me retrouve propulsé dans un autre monde ( _nda : Léa si tu passe par là je pense tellement à toi en écrivant ''autre monde'' c'est grave XD)_

Mais encore une fois, la magie prend fin dès la jouissance passée, et cette fois, il sort du lit, et se rhabille rapidement.

-Depuis quand te rhabilles-tu juste après l'amour ?

-Depuis que Scorpius va venir d'une minute à l'autre, t'étais juste censé venir boire le thé.

-Pas m'envoyer en l'air passionnément et à plusieurs reprises avec toi.

-C'est ça. marmonna t-il en se tournant vers moi. Allez, rhabille toi aussi !

-Oh ça va, il va pas transplaner directement ici non plus, arrête.

-S'il te plait. soupira t-il me tirant par la main pour sortir du lit.

Je soupire moi aussi, en finissant par obéir.

Rhabillés et recoiffés, nous retournons au salon, nous postant devant le thé qu'il avait mit là pour donner le change.

-Je pense que ton té va plus ressembler à de l'Ice Tea qu'à du thé.

-Je te signale que je fais toute cette mise en scène pour sauver ton couple.

-Et pour toi aussi ne mens pas, tu as peur de ce que Scorpius pourrait faire s'il savait pour nous deux.

Il ne dit rien, et se met à regarder ses pieds, ce qui me fais bien comprendre que j'ai raison.

Pour ne pas l'embrasser un peu plus, je demande :

-La semaine prochain, même heure ?

-Hum. Sauf si t'as un empêchement avec ton petit ami bien évidemment.

-Il travaille le mercredi après-midi, donc c'est bon.

Un silence pensant s'installe. On n'ose pas se regarder, comme à chaque fois, de peur qu'un regard, un geste mal interprété puisse conduire à quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux si Scorpius arrivait.

La sonnette retentit, je sursaute, puis vais ouvrir, quand bien même je ne suis pas chez moi.

Je vois Scorpius, tout sourire derrière la porte, alors je lui sourit en retour, et entoure son cou de mes bras.

Il pose ses mains au creux de mes reins et m'embrasse doucement. J'ai toujours cette sensation de mal-être au creux de l'estomac, cette sensation que j'ai toujours les premières fois qu'ils me touche et m'embrasse après mes 'rendez-vous' avec mon amant. Cette horrible sensation qui me donne envie de vomi parce que je le vois, souriant, content de me voir alors que je viens de coucher avec un autre. Et puis cette désagréable sentiment que ses baisers étaient trop sucrés, ses épaules pas assez larges, son torse pas assez musclé et ses fesses un peu trop plates.

Et je déteste cette sensation, parce que ça me renvoie en plein visage ma tromperie, mes mensonges, et ça me blesse, parce que Scorpius est un garçon formidable que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de blesser.

Mais en même temps, dès que je pense à ça, la sensation du brasier qui s'enflamme entre mes reins quand la peau fraîche de mon amant rencontre la mienne brulante de désir me revient, et ma culpabilité s'envole.

Je fais un petit sourire à mon copain en me décalant de lui et dit :

-Je vais dire au revoir, je reviens.

Il acquiesce de la tête, et je fais demi tour, marchant vers mon amant qui a détourné la tête.

Il me souffle quand je suis près de lui :

-Evites de trop lui récurer le fond de la gorge quand je suis là, merci.

-J'y peux rien si t'as envie de moi, que t'es jaloux, mais que tu veux pas que je perde mon petit ami. je rétorque.

Puis, je me penche, pour faire la bise à un homme qui a possédé mon corps quelques minutes plus tôt, et souffle avant de retourner avec mon petit ami pour partir :

-Au revoir, Drago.

-Au revoir, Albus.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Je pourrais possiblement faire un OS plus long sur ce pairing un peu étrange, et je pense d'ailleurs le faire parce que l'idée me plaît bien,

 **Mais je voulais vous demander si vous connaissiez des OS ou des fics avec en pairing Drago/Albus S. ou Drago/Rose, ou Drago/Lily, 'fin vous avez comprit le concept quoi, mais surtout Drago/Albus S.**

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
